


Beans

by hulksupremacy



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), WandaVision (TV)
Genre: Angst, Don't Examine This Too Closely, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hulk Needs a Hug, Hurt Wanda Maximoff, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Jealous Thor (Marvel), M/M, Marvel Universe, Protective Hulk (Marvel), Wanda Maximoff Needs a Hug, Work In Progress, stulk
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-18 20:26:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29249502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hulksupremacy/pseuds/hulksupremacy
Summary: Bruce Banner is in for the ride of a life time when he finds out his son (Vision) is alive and he has grandsons! Read to follow along with his story!Critic reviews:★★★★★ 5/5 stars "yes" -kenzeth watsoneth"very great" - kenzina watsina"superb" -kenzo watso"so moving i cried the whole way through"- abs"this fucking sucks"-ariana grande"i've read better" -ed sheeranfeat. Steve Harvey
Relationships: Bruce Banner/Steve Harvey, Bruce Banner/Thor, Wanda Maximoff/Vision, thulk - Relationship
Comments: 3
Kudos: 17





	1. Chapter 1

“We need you Dr. Banner,” the voice said over the phone. Bruce sighed in annoyance, just another task in the long list of things the government wanted him to participate in now that he was the Hulk full time. 

“Listen, I’m kinda busy...” But Bruce was cut off by 4 words, “It’s about your son.” Bruce gasped, he thought his son (Vision) dead, what could these sword agents mean? 

“My son...? You don’t mean Vision?” 

“Yes I do,” the sword agent whispered in suspense. “He’s alive, and he’s with Wanda.” 

Bruce cried out. “I saw his body, he’s dead.” 

“No he’s not, we need you to come in and help us figure this out. I think we can send you into the town because of your Hulk form, and then you can also meet your grandsons.” 

Bruce gasped. “My grandsons?”

to be continued...


	2. Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Steve Harvey”

A beam of light cut across Westview as Bruce and his husband, Steve Harvey, pulled up to the SWORD base. “This looks...interesting,” Harvey muttered under his breath to his green husband. 

“This is how it is for us superheroes, always working with government agencies,” Bruce responded. Steve Harvey had never experienced this side of his work as they had met after the first snap, when the Hulk went on hiatus.

They exited the truck and walked up to the base to meet Jimmy Woo who greeted them both with a smile. “Nice to meet you two.” 

“It’s good to meet you as well.” Bruce took Woo’s hand in his larger one. “This is the town that Wanda is keeping Vision and the twins in?” 

Woo nodded. “It is, and we think with your gamma radiation you could enter the town without being affected by Wanda’s illusions. After all, you did-“ 

“Harness all the infinity stones,” Bruce cut Woo off. Steve Harvey squeezed his husband’s hand. 

“Precisely.” 

“I’m happy to help, just tell me what I need to do.” 

to be continued


	3. Chapter Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “bell bottoms”

No matter how long it had been since the original snap and Bruce turned himself into the Hulk, he could never get used to it. The greenish figure didn’t suit him anymore, not after regaining his friends and finding the love of his life (Steve Harvey). 

He turned the mirror around as to not have to look at himself and slipped on the bright purple bell bottoms SWORD had given him. The sparkly silver poncho and bell bottoms were definitely an outfit that he did not like. 

“You look so handsome,” Steve Harvey laughed as he entered the room. His bald head glistened in the light. 

Bruce rolled his eyes. “Whatever, do you think I’ll fit in with the sitcom?” 

“Yeah for sure,” Steve Harvey responded. “You better get going.” 

line break 

Bruce faced the Hex (the hexagonal barrier separating the two realities) and sighed. He hoped everything would go fine. Ideally, he gets Vision and the twins and gets out, with no problems from Wanda.

He turned to the SWORD director who asked, “Ready?” 

“M-hmm,” Bruce responded and took his first step through. 

to be continued

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading :) tell me your favorite hulk moment


End file.
